Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a display system, method, and computer readable storage for providing a visual representation of an environment.
Description of the Related Art
When navigating a ship within a harbour, a submersible along a seabed or vehicle across a landscape for example, it is necessary to consult charts and maps to obtain information about the environment to ensure an efficient and safe manoeuvring. In this respect, it is necessary to combine information from various sources to establish an awareness of the environment.
Global positioning systems exist which enable a pilot of a ship or an operator of a vehicle for example, to determine their position relative to their surroundings, but such systems do not provide for an interactive representation of the environment so that the operator can obtain a visual representation and awareness of the landscape or bathymetry.